icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Fife Flyers
The Fife Flyers, established in 1938, are the oldest ice hockey team in Scotland, and also in the United Kingdom, beating the Nottingham Panthers by 8 years. Based at the Fife Ice Arena, the team has a history of success through the ages, with over 60 Scottish and British cups and titles to their name. Facts First Game: October 1st 1938, vs Dundee Tigers First Captain: Les Lovell Snr First Goal Scorer: Norman McQuade Since Fife Flyers entry in to the amateur Scottish Premier Hockey League, they have won 11 out of 12 trophies whilst recording a new club record of 47 consecutive wins and a 50 game unbeaten run, which stretched from September 2006 to April 2007. The teams longest serving player is Gordon Latto(Snr) who started playing with Fife Flyers in 1972, and retired in 1998, recording 974 games with a points total of 1265pts. 2010-2011 Roster Retired Jersey Numbers *16 Gordon Latto *17 Mark Morrison *47 Frank Morris Player Records Season Records * Most Points: 1265 - Gordon Latto(Snr): (1972-1998) * Most Goals in a Season: 108 - Dave Stoyanovich (1984/85) * Most Assists in a Season: 117 - Dave Stoyanovich (1986/87) * Most Points in a Season: 189 - Mark Morrison (1993/94); 188 - Bud Scrutton (1948/49; ) 185 - Dave Stoyanovich (1984/85) & Chick Mann (1948/49) * Most Powerplay Goals in a Season: 38 - Russell Monteith (1999/00) * Most Shorthanded Goals in a Season: 13 - Doug Smail (1993/94) * Most Shut-Outs in a Season: - 5 Roy Reid (1964/65) Game Records (All Players) * Fastest Goal in 1 Game: 6 seconds - Les Lovell (1975) * Most Goals in 1 Game: 13 - Dave Stoyanovich (1984) * Most Assists in 1 Game: 13 - Steve Moria (1987) * Most Points in 1 Game: 17 - Richard LaPlante (1991) Game Records (Home Based Players) * Most Goals in 1 Game: 8 - Jimmy Spence (1964) 7, Les Lovell (1976), John Haig (1997) * Most Assists in 1 Game: 9 - Gordon Latto(Snr) (1977), Ally Brennan (1976) * Most Points in 1 Game: 11 - Gordon Latto(Snr), John Taylor & Les Lovell (all 1977) 10 - John Haig & Steven King (1997) 9 - Chic Cottrell (1974) BIHWA Hall of Fame Inductees Floyd Snider (1951) Jack Dryburgh (1991) Lawrie Lovell (1992) Gordon Latto (1999) Jim Lynch (2001) All Star Honours Player of the Year Trophy * Les Lovell 1970/71 * Ally Brennan 1972/73 * Gordon Latto 1976/77, 1977/78, 1978/79 * Dave Stoyanovich 1984/85 * Doug Smail 1993/94 * Mark Morrison 1996/97, 1997/98 * Stephen Murphy 1999/2000 Coach of the Year Trophy * Al Rodgers 1946/47, 1947/48, 1949/50 * Lawrie Lovell 1975/76 * Ron Plumb 1984/85 * Brian Kanewischer 1990/91 * Mark Morrison 1996/97, 1997/98, 1999/2000, 2003/04 Player's Player of the Year * Mark Morrison 1997/98 * Stephen Murphy 1999/2000 Netminder of the Year * Stephen Murphy 1999/2000 Ahearne Medal * Gordon Latto 1998 Rookie of the Year * Chic Cottrell 1970/71 Young Player of the Year * Iain Robertson 1989/90 Notable Former Players * Ron Plumb * Vincent Lukáč * Doug Smail * Laurie Boschman * Jimmy Chappell * Al Sims * Mark Morrison Honours * Celtic League Playoffs: 2008/09, 2009/10 * Celtic League Cup: 2008/09, 2009/10 * British National League: 1999/2000, 2003/04 * Grand Slam: 1977, 1999/2000, 2005/06, 2006/07 * British Champions: 1976/77, 1977/78, 1984/85, 1998/99, 1999/2000 * Scottish Premier Hockey League Champions: 2007/08 * Scottish Premier League Play-off: 2007/08 * Northern League Play-off: 2007/08, 2008/09 * Northern League Champions: 1976/77, 1977/78, 1996/97, 1997/98, 2005/06, 2006/07, 2007/08 * Autumn Cup: 1949/50, 1972, 1975, 1976, 2005, 2008 * Grandstand Trophy: 1964/65, 1966/67 * Spring Cup: 1974/75, 1975/76, 1976/77 * Anderson Trophy: 1938/39, 1946/47, 1948/49, 1949/50 * Airlie Trophy: 1953/54 * McPherson Trophy: 1939 * Silver Jubilee Trophy: 1948 * Coronation Cup: 1948/49 * Scottish League: 1939/40, 1948/49, 1949/50, 1963/64, 1990/91, 1995/96, 2005/06, 2006/07 * Scottish Cup: 1984/85, 1993/94, 1994/95, 1997/98, 1998/99, 1999/2000, 2000/01, 2005/06, 2006/07, 2008/09, 2009/10 * Skol Cup: 1964, 1964/65, 1966/67, 1967/68, 1970/71, 1973/74, 1976/77 * Scottish Canada Cup: 1949/50 * STV Trophy: 1964/65 * Directors Trophy: 1965 * Cola-Cola Trophy: 1964/65 * Slapshot Trophy: 1977 * Evening News Trophy: 1976/77 * Forth Challenge Trophy: 1983 * Northumbria Cup: 1976/77 * Taws Trophy: 1990/91 * Christmas Cup: 1999/2000 * Caledonia Cup: 2002/03, 2003/04 * Findus Challenge Cup: 2001/02 References External links * Fife Flyers Team Web Page * Kirkcaldy Ice Hockey Club Junior Development Category:British ice hockey teams Category:Established in 1938